Grand amour, grande peine
by BeurreNutella
Summary: Quand Owen et Amelia travaillent ensemble sur un cas difficile, le rapprochement est inévitable et il ne sera pas sans conséquences. Bonnes et mauvaises surprises vont venir mouvementer leurs quotidiens
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, c'est ma toute première fanfiction alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents. Je fais énormément de fautes d'orthographes, mais j'essai vraiment de les corriger. Tout commentaires pouvant aider à améliorer ma fic et mon orthographe déplorable sera le bienvenue !**

 **J'ai vu qu'il y avait très peu de fanfiction sur Owen et Amelia en français alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une. Voila j'espère que se ne sera pas trop nul.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Les médecins savent une chose, la journée n'est jamais finie. Amelia Shepherd était l'une des mieux placée pour le savoir. Alors qu'elle venait d'enchaîner 48 heures de garde, elle venait d'être biper aux urgences. Elle avait crut voir la fin de ce marathon interminable arrivée, mais visiblement, un autre allait commencer. Elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur qui était vide. Elle fut accueillie par cette odeur si particulière de désinfectant, de maladie et de tout ce qui peut traîner dans un hôpital. L'odeur la moins envoûtante du monde. Si il y avait bien une chose que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas, c'était ce mite érotique qui planait autour des ascenseur. Comme si cette cage pouvait avoir un pouvoir aphrodisiaque. C'est petit, ça sent mauvais, c'est plein de bactéries et des dizaines de gens ont fait des choses inavouables à l'intérieur. Vraiment, les ascenseurs la dégouttaient. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle put sortir. Elle pressa le pas et arriva bien vite aux urgences. Elle percuta April.

\- Amelia, je te cherchais, on t'attend lit 4.

\- Merci, j'y vais tout de suite.

Elle connaissait les lieux comme sa poche et elle le trouva sans problèmes. Elle vit une fille d'environ 8 ans allongée. Elle était blonde avec de jolies boucles. Sa peau était très blanche et ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils semblaient transparents. Ses parent lui tenaient la main et il y avait Owen assit sur son lit, la rassurant. Elle hésita. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, c'était quand il l'avait aidé à écouter le dernier message de Derek. C'était il y à trois mois. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Le problème était que dans sa tête, rien n'était clair. Ils avaient théoriquement rompu. Mais pourtant elle savait qu'il se passait encore quelque chose. Elle le sentait au fond de son cœur. C'est pour cela que travailler avec lui allait être difficile.

Elle se décida quand même. La santé du patient passe avant les problèmes personnels du médecin.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Shepherd. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre fille.

Elle leur serra la main. La mère était une petite femme blonde avec de grands yeux sombres. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, son tailleur noir et sa chemise blanche n'avaient pas le moindre plis, sa bouche était pincée et son regard rude. Le père était un homme grand et fin et il se dégageait de lui une forte odeur d'eau de Cologne. Il portait un costume noir de luxe et une cravate grise. Comme sa femme, il avait l'air excessivement exigent et coincé.

\- Alors jeune fille, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Leïla.

C'était son père qui avait répondu à sa place.

\- Excusez moi monsieur, mais je préfèrerai que votre fille réponde d'elle même à mes questions. Cela m'aidera à voir si tout va bien.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de pincer les lèvres encore plus fort que sa femme.

\- Alors Leïla, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle sembla hésiter.

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

Elle regarda ses parents qui restèrent de marbre.

\- Je suis tombée.

\- Comment ?

\- En faisant du roller. Je me suis cognée la tête contre un trottoir et j'ai eu le tournis.

Amelia hocha la tête et commença à examiner Leïla. Elle avait un hématome sur le front . La jeune femme commença à douter de la version de la petite pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement quand on se cogne sur un trottoir, généralement on se rappe. Et la rien. Pas une égratignure. Et deuxièmement quand on tombe en roller, bien souvent on tombe en arrière et quand on tombe en avant, c'est les mains qui prennent et son hématome était sur le front. Amelia continua son examens. Il n'y avait visiblement pas de traumatisme crânien, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Elle décida de la garder en observation pensant 24 heures. Une infirmière l'emmena dans une chambre où elle aurait d'avantage d'intimité.

Owen lui tendit le dossier de la petite.

\- Amelia, il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Regarde par toi même.

Elle se saisit du classeur et constata qu'il était bien épais. La fillette avait été de nombreuses fois hospitalisée. Elle avait eu des fractures, avait souffert de malnutrition et une fois même avait eu des lésions internes sévères. Amelia soupira. Ce dossier confirmait ses soupçons. Elle savait parfaitement ce que tout cela signifiait, et ça ne l'enchantait guerre. Elle était censé rentrer chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Une petite fille était peu être en danger. Une enfant innocente. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à ce genre de cas. Elle n'avait pas la moindre expérience. Elle n'avait pas le choix, il lui fallait demander de l'aide. Elle se tourna vers Owen qui n'avait pas bouger.

\- Je crois qu'elle a besoin de nous. Il faut que tu m'aide. Je n'ai jamais eu à traiter un cas de maltraitance.

Il lui expliqua les différentes manières de faire. Elle les avaient déjà apprises à l'école mais une mise à jour ne fut pas de trop.

\- Il va falloir attendre un peu, qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Je pense que tu devrais y aller seule.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es une femme, elle sera plus à l'aise avec toi.

\- Si tu le dis. Tu veux un café en attendant.

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle fut elle même surprise de demander ça mais tout deux allèrent à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ils se mirent dans un endroit tranquille, loin de l'agitation constante. Elle était contente de passer un peu de temps avec lui et à son grand étonnement, il n'y avait aucune tension entre eux. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, appréciant juste le moment. Ils avaient une vraie conversation, sans parler des problèmes de chacun ou de médecine. Ils étaient juste deux personnes banales qui discutaient. C'était l'un des rares instants de normalité dans leur vies. Mais hélas, le répit fut de courte durée. Il fallait aller voir Leïla.

Amelia était devant la porte de la chambre de la fillette. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le faire. Malgré le miracle qu'elle avait accompli avec le docteur Herman, elle doutait toujours de ses capacités. Mais elle devait se prendre en main, alors elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Les parents étaient assis sur les fauteuils de la chambre et ils étaient tout les deux sur leurs téléphones. Amelia se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

\- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec votre fille si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Allez y.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea.

\- Seule, ajouta la jeune femme.

Ils sortirent de la chambre visiblement à contre cœur. La petite avait les yeux fermés, mais Amelia savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle avait la couette remontée jusqu'au menton et elle paraissait si vulnérable, sa peau presque translucide se confondant avec les draps blancs.

\- Leïla, je peux te parler ?

Elle ne réagit pas.

-Leïla, je sais que tu m'entends.

La fillette ouvrit les yeux, libérant ses prunelles bleues et fixa la jeune femme sans dire un mot. Son regard était si intense qu'il mit la brunette mal à l'aise. Malgré son malaise, elle s'assit sur le lit.

\- Alors, j'ai vu que tu es une habituée de cet hôpital

\- Oui, je me fais régulièrement mal.

Amelia hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire pour amener le sujet.

\- Tu te fais mal toute seule ?

\- Oui.

La jeune comprit qu'elle n'arriverai nul part en partant dans cette direction.

\- Ils travaillent beaucoup tes parents non ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es souvent toute seules à la maison ?

\- Non il y a ma tante.

\- Elle est gentille ?

\- Oui très !

Pour la première fois, la petite laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Elle fait les meilleures crêpes du monde et tous les mercredi après mon cour de danse, elle m'en fait.

\- Tu aimes la danse ?

\- Non... Ce sont mes parents qui veulent absolument que j'y aille.

\- Dis moi, ils s'appellent comment tes parents ?

\- Marie et Paul.

\- Et ta tante ?

\- Alma.

Les deux dernières questions étaient inutiles, mais elle était à court d'idée. Elle avait beau faire tourner son cerveau à toute vitesse comme elle savait si bien faire, rein ne sortait. Le néant. Alors elle tata le terrain.

\- Ils te grondent souvent tes parents ?

\- Seulement quand je fais une bêtise ou quand j'ai des mauvaises notes.

\- Ça arrive souvent ?

\- Pas plus que ça.

Elle répondait vite, comme si ses réponses étaient programmées à l'avance. Amalia voyait qu'elle évitait de développer. Elle continua tout de même un peu espérant obtenir des informations. Mais Leïla resta aussi secrète que possible. La jeune femme dut se résoudre à abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen, et elle le trouverai.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec le père. Il lui bloquait le passage. Sa posture était plus que menaçante et elle se sentait étrangement faible fasse à lui. Son regard était si noir qu'elle commença à avoir peur. D'un seul coup, il saisit violemment la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Il avait une telle force qu'elle en eu la nausée. Il approcha lentement son visage du sien et murmura à son oreille.

\- Je sais que vous savez docteur Shepherd. Si vous dîtes quoi que ce soit, je vous détruirai, et ça ne sera pas difficile pour moi. Vous avez compris ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ou à coordonner son esprit pour répondre. Il serra encore plus fort.

\- Avez vous compris docteur Shepherd.

\- Oui.

Sa voie était ténue, tremblante. Il la lâcha et rentra dans la chambre sans rien ajouter. Elle porta sa main à sa mâchoire et appuya légèrement et grimaça de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration haletante. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Elle avait la preuve que cette petite fille était maltraitée. Son père lui avait en quelque sorte avoué. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour aider Leïla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voila le second chapitre de ma fic. Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes, j'essai de les corriger.**

 **Merci Fosie pour ta review**

Amelia était choquée. Jamais un proche d'un de ses patients n'avait été violent avec elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était en colère. Elle avait sa fierté et elle détestait que quelqu'un lui manque de respect. Elle serra les poings pour contenir sa rage. Maintenant, elle était encore plus déterminée pour aider Leïla. Peu importe les moyens qu'elle emploierait.

Owen attendait patiemment qu'Amelia revienne. Il la trouvait étrangement longue et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il serait bien allait voir ce qu'il se passe, mais il avait fini par apprendre à la connaître et il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait un grand besoin de montrer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Alors il continua à attendre. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait oublié de remplir un dossier. Leïla était arrivée et il avait posé le classeur près de l'ordinateur pour aller s'occuper d'elle. Il le trouva et l'ouvrit. Il le lut rapidement pour se remémorer le cas. Il se figea. Le patient était déjà venu pour un problème au cœur il y a quatre ans et c'est Christina qui l'avait soigné. A son grand étonnement, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle. Il avait fait son deuil sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il avait pensé ne jamais se remettre de son départ. Peu à peu, elle avait quitté son esprit. Elle resterait la femme qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, la femme qui lui avait fait remonter la pente. Sans elle, il ne se serait jamais remis de son syndrome post traumatique. Il voyait toujours une psy pour ça, mais il savait qu'il ne sombrerait pas. Il était guéri. Docteur Christina Yang était marqué noir sur blanc et ça lui faisait tout drôle. Il refoula malgré tout son malaise et remplit le dossier.

Amelia revint enfin. Il devina tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne dit rien. Il préférait la laisser se confier. Elle le ferait si elle estimait que c'était nécessaire. Le regard de la jeune femme était vidé de toutes expressions si bien qu'il ne put déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Quand elle arriva face à lui, il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de tous lui dire, pourtant, il sentait qu'il le fallait. La neurochirurgienne ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Owen posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle allait parler. Soudain, elle lui déballa tout. La discutions avec Leïla et la réaction de son père. Elle parla vite et à voix basse sans prendre la peine de respirer. A la fin de son récit Owen eu des envies de meurtre sur Paul. Il se rendit compte à tel point il avait besoin de protéger Amelia. Et songea que ça datait depuis longtemps. Avant même leur premier baiser. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle garde son travail lorsque ses problèmes de drogues avaient été révélés, il lui avait demander si elle avait quelqu'un pour parler et il l'avait réconforté alors qu'elle lui avait confier que son bébé n'avait vécu que quelques minutes. Ce besoin de la protéger était comme une pulsion et l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lever la main sur elle le rendait fou de rage. Elle paraissait si fragile, si vulnérable mais il savait que ce n'était le cas. Pourtant il dut se retenir de l'emmener dans une salle d'examen pour voir si elle n'avait rien de grave. Il était sure qu'elle le prendrait mal.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, t'en fait pas pour moi, ça va.

Il fut rassurer même si au fond de lui il, savait que même si elle n'allait pas bien,elle ne lui aurait rien dit.

-Écoute Owen, ce type est complètement fou, il faut prouver qu'il maltraite sa fille...

-Mais comment ?

-J'ai une idée, mais je ne suis pas convaincue qu'elle va te plaire.

Il pouvait tout entendre. Désormais il était près à tout pour coincer le père de la fillette.

-Vas y.

-Si on allait chez eux, interroger le voisinage. Si on dit qu'on est médecin ils nous diront tout... Et après, partir en exploration dans leur maison.

-D'accord, mais comment on fait pour prouver qu'on est médecin ?

-Tu as toujours ton diplôme ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi. On prend diplôme et carte d'identité et le tour est joué.

-Bonne idée.

Il savait que si Paul l'apprenait, ils perdraient leurs travailles, mais il avait menacé Amelia et Leïla était en danger. Pas question d'abandonner. Il lança un regard entendu à la jeune femme.

-Parfait, je me change puis je vais prendre mon diplôme que je garde dans mon casier et on se rejoint sur le parking devant ta voiture.

Owen n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Elle était déjà partie. Il admirait sa façon de tourner un problème à son avantage. A sa place, beaucoup de gens auraient paniqué et abandonné. Elle, s'était tout le contraire. Elle s'en servait pour avancer, pour se motiver.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans cette maison, mais il espérait que se ne soit pas trop grave. Il alla lui aussi se changer et pris son diplôme perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers le parking où il distingua bien vite Amelia qui était appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture. Il reconnut tout de suite sa silhouette gracile et ses cheveux noirs. Il pressa le pas, impatient de la retrouver. Sans dire un mot, il ouvrit le véhicule et ils s'installèrent. Chacun se demandait ce que cachaient Paul et Marie. Le trajet sembla durer une éternité.

Quand enfin ils se garèrent devant la grande maison, ils prirent conscience de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Il restèrent quelques minutes assis dans la voiture en observant. Le quartier était plutôt chique avec des jardins fleuris et entretenus, de belles demeures à étage, des gens bien habillés, des enfant épanouis jouant ensembles, des familles heureuses.

-Il est temps, déclara Amelia

-Il est temps...

Il prit son diplôme et sa carte d'identité imité par la jeune femme. Ils décidèrent d'interroger les voisins à droite de la maison de leur patiente. Ils traversèrent le jardin à le pelouse impeccable. Arrivé devant la porte, Owen eu un moment d'hésitation. Pour le moment ils ne faisaient rien d'illégal mais si ces gens était complices de parents de Leïla, ils étaient cuits. Malgré tous, il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna. Il entendit à l'intérieur un chien aboyer et une personne venir. La porte s'ouvrit. Une femme, la quarantaine, petite et mince, rousse, les yeux bleus se trouvait devant eux. Elle portait un tablier et d'après l'odeur qui se dégageait de la maison, elle devait être en train de préparer un gâteau.

-Bonjour, je peux vous être utile ?

Amelia prit les commandes.

-Bonjour, oui, nous sommes médecins. Chirurgiens . Au Grey Sloan Memorial. Nous avons des questions concernant vos voisins. Les Jacksman.

Elle lui tendit sa carte d'identité et son diplôme pour prouver ses dires. Owen fit de même.

-Très bien, entrez.

Amelia fut rassurée de la facilité. La rouquine les fit entrer et le emmena dans le salon suivit de près par un chien minuscule.

-Je vous en pris, assaillez vous. Vous désirez boire ou manger quelque chose ?

Ils refusèrent poliment avant de s'installer. L'hôte s'assit en face d'eux.

-Que voulez vous savoir ?

-Et bien, tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir si Leïla fait du roller.

Owen fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle demande ça. Visiblement, il ne fut pas le seul.

-Je vous en pris, appelez moi Camille, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-S'il vous plaît répondez c'est important.

Elle fronça les sourcils visiblement frustrée de ne pas savoir.

-Et bien, pas que je sache.

-Très bien, comment sont Paul et Marie ? Demanda Owen.

-Des gens bien. Très appréciés dans la quartier.

-Et leur fille ?

-Une gentille petite. Elle vient souvent à la maison pour jouer avec Ange.

Elle désigna le chien s'acharnant à déchiqueter un chausson qui n'avait pas l'air de lui appartenir.

-Je voudrai savoir pourquoi vous demandez tout ça.

Owen et Amelia se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas si dire la vérité était la bonne chose à faire. Mais c'était la seule solution pour obtenir des réponses.

-Écoutez, Leïla a été hospitalisée tout à l'heure et ce n'est pas la première fois. A chaque fois, les causes son douteuses. Et nous pensons qu'elle est victime de mauvais traitements... Expliqua Owen.

Camille écarquilla ses yeux bleus.

-Non, je ne peux pas le croire, vous devez faire erreur.

-Malheureusement non.

-Je n'ai jamais été témoin de ça. Vous devez avoir vos raison de croire une chose pareille, mais je vous assure que je connais les Jacksman et je peux vous dire que se sont des saints. Ils vont à l'église tout les dimanche, ils forment un merveilleux couple et leur fille me semble tout à fait heureuse. Ils sont si généreux. Marie fait toujours des plats pour les sans abris et elle leur achète des vêtement pour l'hiver. Lui, donne beaucoup d'argent à des associations. Ils parrainent même un enfant au Mali. Ce sont des gens bons et je suis persuadé que vous vous trompez.

Amelia soupira. Il fallait s'y attendre. Ils n'allaient pas frapper leur fille en publique.

-Bon, merci pour nous avoir donné de votre temps, remercia Amelia.

-C'est normal, j'espère que vous trouverez la raison de ces hospitalisations répétées.

-Nous l'espérons aussi. Je tiens à préciser que cet entretien doit rester privé Camille.

-Je serai une tombe.

-Merci.

Les deux médecins sortirent bredouilles. Paul avait avoué. Indirectement, mais il l'avait fait. C'était horrible. Ce couple se faisait passer pour des saints auprès de leurs voisins alors qu'à l'hôpital, Amelia avait tout de suite remarqué qu'ils étaient psychorigides. Ils savaient qu'interroger les autres serait inutile. Elle bouillonnait de rage, c'est donc sans hésitations qu'elle se dirigea vers la maison des Jacksman.

-Amelia ! On peut pas faire ça maintenant !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que, tout le monde va nous voir !

-Tu veux qu'on attende la nuit ?

-Oui.

Elle ronchonna pour la forme, mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la voiture. Owen démarra et trouva un endroit tranquille d'où ils pouvaient voir la maison. Il était à peine 18 heure. Le temps allait être long.

Amelia se laissa aller à toutes sortes de pensées. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora comment elle avait fait capoter sa relation avec lui. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi effrayée, ils seraient peu être encore ensemble en ce moment. Elle était en colère contre elle même. Elle l'avait fait fuir. Mais maintenant, elle était prête. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre. Elle se remémora le contact des ses lèvres douces, de ses mains se baladant sur sa peau nue. Elle avait passé de merveilleux moments avec lui et se retrouver seule en sa compagnie faisait remonter des souvenirs. Owen envahissait très souvent son esprit. Souvent dans des moments mal choisis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix dans la rue, de l'apercevoir au centre commercial, de sentir son odeur chez elle... Parfois, elle croyait devenir folle. Elle se souvint des son regard bleu posé sur elle. Ce regard qui la faisait se sentir belle. Elle se souvint de son sourire réconfortant. Tout ça lui manquaient. Elle finit par s'endormir emportée par ce que sa mémoire lui donnait.

Owen écoutait Amelia respirer et il remarqua que son souffle était devenu plus profond, plus régulier. Elle s'était endormie. Il n'osa pas se retourner pour l'observer. C'était vraiment tentant, mais si elle se réveillait il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Pourtant, son cerveau lui ordonna de la regarder. Sa tête était appuyée contre la vitre et ses bras étaenit croisés contre sa poitrine, comme si elle essayait de se réchauffer. Il trouva ça mignon. Ses cheveux lui masquaient la vue. Mais il pouvait quand même distinguait son visage délicat. Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il l'admira, mais il ne se rendit pas compte que le soleil se coucher. Il réalisa qu'il faisait nuit seulement qu'il n'arriva plus à la voir. Il décida de la réveiller. Il posa une main sur son bras.

-Amelia, chuchota-t-il

Pas de réaction.

-Amelia, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Elle grogna et se recroquevilla sur elle même.

-Amelia, c'est l'heure.

Elle se réveilla d'un coup ce qui le surpris.

-Déjà ?!

-Oui. Il faut y aller.

Ils étaient vraiment impatients que toute cette histoire soit terminée.


End file.
